One-Shots!
by TheAmazingQwerty
Summary: A book of One-Shots written by me, and requested by you! My very first, so constructive criticism is appreciated! Accepting requests.
1. Welcome!

**Hey guys! So I told a few of you I'd get an account soon, but I never got around to it. My old name was jjfoxheartlvr007. So yeah… Anyways, I thought I'd start out with some one-shots. I am accepting requests, but I'm NOT doing boyxboy romance (bromance is fine tho) or girlxgirl romance. So I hope that you guys are excited (I know I am XD) and plz send in requests!**

**OC Form **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Personality:**

**Things you like:**

**Things you don't like:**

**Other info that I failed to mention:**

**If it's a romance story, who is your lover? XD**

**Story line (if you want to create it):**

**So I guess that's it then… I am currently working on an actual story, but I don't wanna release it just yet. So plz send in requests, if I don't have any I will write some so there will be something anyway. I'll try to update ASAP. I'm quite busy with school tho, so it might be a few days before I update.**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**


	2. Positively Purrrrfect

**And here we are at long last! Actually it wasn't that long… maybe 19 hours. Anyways todays one-shot is from Isa Kitty. Thank for the request! I hope you like it ;)**

**Let the one-shot begin!**

Omega followed her grandfather into the EPF HQ. "Oh wow! This is so cool!" She paused and looked around at her surroundings. A coffee maker had an "out of order" sign on it. Probably something her grandfather hadn't gotten around to fixing. She shyly waved at the door guard and hurried to catch up with Gary.

"Omega! I need you to help me with this for a moment. I need to go out and fix that coffee machine, but I also need to work on these computers. Would you do me a favor and repair the coffee maker for me?" Omega nodded. "Yes my Lord." She grabbed the toolbox Gary held out to her and waddled back out to the lobby.

A screw tightening here, a bolt fastened here…

Omega was so involved in her work that she almost didn't hear the call on the phone next to her. She picked it up and held it cautiously to her ear. **(A/N do penguins have ears? In this one-shot they do XD) **"Hello?"

The Director was on the other end of the call. "Ah. You must be the new recruit. I need you to go on a very secret mission for me. I'll have someone bring you the debriefing packet."

Before Omega could tell the Director that she wasn't an agent, or to even agree, the mysterious Director hung up. Omega shrugged and went back to fixing the machine.

"Um… hello?" Now Omega was so involved that she really didn't hear the penguin behind her. The penguin sighed and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hello?"

Omega whirled around. A purple penguin in a tree costume stood in front of her, holding a manila folder. "I have your debriefing packet. The Director asks that use some gear from the lockers." Dot pointed across the room. "All right, sport. Good luck." With those words of parting, The Disguise Gal was gone. Omega blinked and picked up the packet.

Objective: Infiltrate Herbert's Base and steal his plans.

Location: Cave on the side of the Tallest Mountain

Agent: New Recruit

Branch of EPF: N/A

Time begin: 1200 hours

She nodded and grabbed only one piece of gear. A Laser cutter. It was all she needed. Omega ran to the Lighthouse and practically flew up the stairs. Grabbing a jetpack, she spiraled up to the cave, landing on a ledge not far from the cave entrance.

"And there's the target." Omega muttered to herself. "Mr. I'm-too-cold-so-I'll-steal-all-the-light." She readied herself and jumped to the next ledge. She landed it perfectly. Sneaking into the base wasn't hard, and for some strange reason Omega felt like she was being watched, by something or someoneother than Herbert.

Omega ran in and was immediately trapped in a cage. "And that's how you catch an EPF agent Klutzy." Herbert turned his back to Omega for one second to talk to Klutzy. One second was all she needed. She busted the cage and slipped out. As Herbert turned back around to grab her, she tripped Herbert and pinned him down. She slipped some rope off the table and tied the polar bear to his crab friend.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Herbert's roar echoed off the mountain side as Omega strapped on her jetpack yet again. Before she left she had grabbed his plans to cover the island in pink cake. **(A/N why pink cake? The world may never know…) **

Landing in front of the Everyday Phoning facility, Omega took of her jetpack and ran inside. "Omega!" She turned around and saw all of the EPF standing behind her. "Um, hi? What are you guys doing out here?"

Gary stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you have the plans?" Confused, Omega handed her grandfather the blueprints.

"Congratulations Omega. It was all a test. If you'll accept, welcome to the EPF." Dot smiled at the newly accepted agent.

Omega's eyes widened. "Really?! I accept!" Gary smiled and gave his granddaughter her EPF badge. "By the way, you did the mission perfectly. Nice work Agent."

Rookie piped up from the back. "It was positively purrrrfect!" All the agents shared a laugh at Rookie's antics.

Omega looked down at her new badge and pinned it to her jacket. She was officially an EPF agent. She couldn't wait to tell her friends Pattie and Prismia…

**And there we go! I had so much fun writing that. Thanks again to Isa Kitty for the Prompt! Make sure to go check out her stories! Remember: I still need prompt guys! Don't be shy! Have some cake if you read and reviewed! *gives cake* Anyways…**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**


	3. Why the coffee shop?

**Alrighty! Today's chapter is a request from RedlineRogue. Sorry for the lack of update yesterday, I was kinda busy with church. Anyways, I think it's time I answered reviews.**

**Isa Kitty: That's exactly why I did it! XD And I might do a one-shot on how Herbert decided on pink cake… because why not.**

**RedlineRogue: Action? Gotcha. And you're quite welcome ;)**

**Brittany9100: I'll upload yours later in the day or tomorrow. It all depends.**

**For this one-shot, it's gonna be rated T. So if you don't like action, weapons, or a little bit of blood I'd strongly advise you to not read this.**

**Rogue's thoughts are in **_**italics. **_**Oh, and in this story I'm gonna have to do it humanized. Sorry.**

**And onto the story!**

Rogue ran through the forest of snowy trees. She'd been running for what seemed like hours. I guess that's how it feels when 3 enemy spies are chasing you. Rogue wouldn't recommend it. And just earlier, she was going to have coffee with the rest of her squad.

**[Earlier that day…]**

_Why coffee? And why have a meeting at the busiest time at the coffee shop? _As Rogue walked to the meeting, her head spun with questions. _It's not like the boss to do it in this manner…_ She opened the door and peeked her head in.

The crowd was huge! Not to mention the line for the barista. No seats were left open, and some people (including a person wearing a banana costume) were taking theirs "to go." Rogue shook her head and slipped through the crowd, muttering "Excuse me" and "Coming through" every few seconds.

_Where are they? _Rogue shook her head. Whoever organized this didn't do a very good job. She saw an open seat and took it before anyone else spied it too. A worker came up to her. He looked suspicious to Rogue. "What can I get you?"

Rogue stared him down. "I'll have a black coffee please." The man nodded and went to make her order.

_Maybe I'm the first one her. _ Rogue thought. That_ would explain a lot._ So she let down her guard. Just a little bit. Just enough for it to be her downfall.

The man came back with her coffee. But what made her pause was the rose on the tray. It was white. Well, it used to be white. A thick red liquid was covering it, dripping into her coffee.

With wide eyes Rogue looked up and saw the man smirking down at her. Bem, bem. Uma menina no meu café? Você não iria acontecer de ter qualquer ... armas em você. Você Rogue Tvarkov? **(A/N Translation: Well well. A little girl in my coffee shop? You wouldn't happen to have any ...weapons on you. Would you Rogue Tvarkov?) **

And the rest was a flurry of motion. Rogue stood to run, realizing what had happened. The man grabbed her wrist before she could run, taking out a pistol and yelling for the crowd to get out. Well, the crowd listened and it was a good thing they did, because the rest was a huge fight. The man called in his hired goons and threw Rogue to the ground, cocking his gun.

Rogue rolled out of the way and leapt to her feet. There was no way she was staying here. She ran out the door and pulled some tables and chairs to block it, buying her some time. And she ran.

And ran.

And ran.

**[Back to present time…]**

And now here she was. Running for her life from the unknown men. _I need to find something to defend myself or else I'm a dead commander. _Rogue took a moment to look behind her. Surprisingly, no one was following her. But she knew better. Countless hours of training taught her to keep running no matter what. So run she did. But knowing they could be circling around to flank her, she turned and ran the way she came. She made sure to run in her footsteps again, so as to make it look as if she disappeared.

_Come on Rogue… It's just like a training course. Find a weapon and survive. I gotta find a weapon! _She stopped and listened. The chopping of wood met her ears. _A person! And if they live in the wilderness, then they have to have at least a hunting rifle. _

She banked right and ran toward the tiny shack in the woods, leaving her life depending on if it had a rifle.

She got lucky. Really lucky.

The shack was owned by a family of 5 and they let her borrow their shotgun and some ammo. Rogue thanked them and ran, not wanting the enemy to hurt them unnecessarily. She ran out of the building and bumped into a something. _How did I bump into a tree that wasn't there? _Rogue looked up and saw a pair of icy blue eyes staring down into her brown ones. Rogue didn't even have time to cock her gun. A bag was thrown over her head and she was knocked out.

**[…]**

A pair of eyes slowly opened in the darkness that surrounded them. A hand reached up to hold a head. A muffled "Ow." was heard echoing throught the small room.

_Rogue_

_My name is Rogue._

Rogue sat up and groaned in pain. There was nothing she could see. Only ink-black darkness. She heard a scuffle and a very bright light was shone in her eyes. Rogue blinked and squinted to see who turned it on. It was the man from the coffee shop. He began to ask her questions, but they were all in Portuguese.

Rogue shook her head and motioned to her ear. "I don't understand you."

The man laughed and motioned to her to stand. And for some strange reason, she complied. He held his pistol to her head and she closed her eyes.

Click.

Rogue heard the shot, and screamed.

She opened her eyes to… her room?

"It was all a dream! Well that would explain the girl wearing the banana costume…"

**Alright ladies and gents! That's the end of the second one-shot. Go ahead and check out RedlineRogue's stories, they're really cool.**

**I'd like to add that we have readers from 9 different countries! Go ahead and review how your country says Hi for me and I'll put them in the next chapter!**

**I'd also like to add that you guys can do canonxcanon fanfics too… no restraints!**

**Alrighty, we hit 69 views on these… but only a few of you are reviewing… I don't bite guys! I need your prompts. If not I'll be stuck doing a series of my character baking cookies. I have a few ideas, along with another review, but they won't last long! Help meh!**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**


	4. Best job ever! (Accidental Meeting)

**Alrighty! I'm not dead! I've been kinda busy lately, so sorry for the lack of update.**

**We had 2 people talk in a language other than English last time: Isa Kitty and Britteny9100. WOO! Anyways I guess I should do some answering.**

**Britteny9100: You are not being offensive. I did put a disclaimer at the beginning of you didn't want to read it. Reading it was completely your choice.**

**StarryKite: I'll have yours up next time, after I upload this I'm gonna finish writing it.**

**Sponge7509: Of course I can! Just fill out the form in chapter 1 (Welcome) and I'll write you one!**

**Isa Kitty: Spanish FTW. XD**

**For all of you who have requested, thanks! Yours will be coming soon.**

**Anyways, todays one-shot is from Britteny9100. It's a little bit of a mystery… Hope you like it! ;) **

Humming a song to herself, Melissa walked into the living room. As usual, her father left a note telling her that he'd be gone for a while. She sighed and put the note in a drawer full of others. For some reason she never got around to throwing them away.

She stepped out the door of her igloo and immediately saw flipper-prints leading away. Possibly from her dad? Melissa shrugged and followed them. They led her all around the island, stopping at some points and back-tracking others.

"Was someone following him?"

Melissa kept following them. They stopped at the coffee shop, so she went inside. The barista was busy wiping the counter, but there was no sign of her dad.

"Excuse me," Melissa asked the barista. "Have you seen my dad? He looks like me but with green eyes and a little taller.

The barista smiled. "I have indeed. He went upstairs an hour ago to grab a book, but he's been up there for quite a while."

Melissa thanked him and ran up the stairs to the Book Room. "Dad?" There was no one in the room. She looked around and saw books scattered everywhere, with one book open to the EPF party page.

She picked it up and looked at it carefully. There was a small indentation on the phone that the penguin was holding, so Melissa ran her flipper over it. The indentation disappeared.

Melissa almost dropped the book. Was this a CP secret? She ran her flipper over the page again. On the sign for the Everyday Phoning Facility, the letters E, P, and F were indented very slightly. She almost missed them.

But she didn't. Melissa pressed the letters and on the wall in front of her a screen appeared.

Attention Agent Melissa9115,

We are impressed with your skills.

You would make an excellent secret agent.

Take the test at the Facility.

Join us.

From: The Elite Penguin Force

Melissa's eyes widened. The Elite Penguin Force? She _had_ to check this out!

She ran down the stairs and raced to the Everyday Phoning Facility.

Flinging open the door, Melissa skidded to a stop in the lobby. A yellow penguin looked up sharply.

"Shhh! We're working here!"

Melissa apologized sheepishly and walked to the front desk. "Um… the Elite Penguin Force wanted me…"

The lady at the desk looked up and smiled. "You can call them the EPF. Go ahead through the door, someone already gave you clearance without the test." The penguin went back to typing.

Melissa looked around for a door but didn't see one. She turned around and saw a huge door appear in the water fountain.

"Oh _that's_ cool."

She stepped through the door and stepped into an elevator. It brought her down into a secret room below Club Penguin.

The room's occupants all looked up when the door opened.

"G! We have a new recruit!"

A penguin in a lab coat and large circular glasses looked up. He saw who it was and his eyes widened. G grabbed his phone and dialed a number, talking urgently.

Melissa followed a green penguin in a propeller cap down the stairs to G.

"Hi Melissa. Why are you here?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways. Now aren't you supposed to be at home?"

Melissa shrugged. "Yeah, but I thought my Dad had something happen to him or something. So I followed his footprints and I kinda got side-tracked… "

G nodded and motioned for her to turn around while he tried to grab all the papers off the table in front of him.

Melissa obeyed and turned to see her father standing behind her.

"Melissa. I guess you know now. I don't work at the Coffee Shop, I work for the EPF."

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you upset, Honey?"

Melissa smiled. "Best job ever Dad!"

**WOOOOO! Alrighty that was Britteny9100's one-shot. Hope you all enjoyed! I also uploaded the first chapter of my new story about an hour ago. Go check it out!**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**


End file.
